


Pynch Getting Married

by softasapoem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pynch - Freeform, pynch getting married, raven boys - Freeform, vote yes australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasapoem/pseuds/softasapoem
Summary: Same sex marriage is legalised in the US. Adam and Ronan see the news and general cuteness ensues.





	Pynch Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> Australia is currently voting on whether to legalise same sex marriage (srsly. In 2017..) Anyhow, it reminded me of this little old ramble of mine from tumblr. It's a bit looser than a proper piece of writing but still kinda cute.

Ronan and Adam are at the Barns eating cereal on the sofa, with the morning news on the TV in the background. Adam’s ears prick up as he hears the announcer say, “And in a landmark ruling on same sex marriage,” and he nudges Ronan's knee with his foot.

The newsreader continues, “The Attorney General of Virginia has announced the Supreme Court’s rejection of the recent Fourth Circuit appeal. The ruling allows same sex couples in the state full marriage rights, effective from 1pm today.”

Adam turns to Ronan with a quirked eyebrow and a suggestive grin. Ronan frowns for half a confused second then his eyes widen in surprise as Adam shrugs a shoulder in silent question. He lunges forward and pins Adam down on the couch kissing him with a ferocity that makes Adam laugh breathlessly. When Ronan pulls away Adam gives him that “So..?” look with a soft smile and Ronan realises he’s not entirely joking.

Ronan's eyes melt as he gazes at Adam for a few seconds, amazed at how he can be so goddamn lucky. He has no fucking clue what the hell he ever did to deserve it, but he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to protect this incredible thing they have with everything in his being for the rest of his life.

He gives a tiny nod and Adam smiles like a sunbeam.

After a small eternity of only breath and lips, fingers brushing cheeks and hands in hair, Ronan says, “So, do you really..? I mean, like.. what, uh... when...?”

Adam teases a grin and responds, “Well, you know, I do happen to have this afternoon free."

Ronan sits up, still straddling Adam but suddenly serious.

"No,” he says, his voice firm. “If we’re going to do it I want it to be a real thing. A proper… wedding.” The word is a little awkward on his tongue. “I want everything... I want _you_ to have everything.”

“Okay,” Adam whispers, “I’d like that."

Ronan jumps off the couch. On one knee he grins mischievously up at Adam and takes his hand. "In that case... Adam Parrish, will you marry me?”

Adam laughs that _you’re an idiot Lynch_ laugh and says, “Yes, Ronan. Yes, I will marry you.”

Ronan plants kisses all over Adam’s hands and they collapse back on the sofa entwined in each other and the incredulity of how they can have this much love in their lives.

Later, Ronan texts everyone and tells them to meet at Monmouth at seven. He dreams heart shaped balloons in every colour of the forest and fills the second floor with them.

Gansey, Blue, Henry and Noah come noisily through the door at 7.05 still arguing and laughing over the questionable selection of music in the Pig. They bump to a stop just inside the door and gape at the forest of balloons, the fireflies twinkling around the ceiling, and the table of champagne that Ronan bought, even though he hates the stuff and has a hip flask of bourbon in his back pocket.

“What the…” Blue trails off, too stunned to finish the thought.

“Ronan and I have something to tell you all,” Adam says, as he squeezes Ronan’s hand. “We’re getting married. In St Agnes. And you’re all invited.” He can’t stop himself from grinning at this point as four open mouths stare back at him.

Noah’s the first to react, almost somersaulting over to them, followed closely by Blue who crushes them both into a pygmy bear hug. Gansey is awestruck and actually tears up a little because this is literally the best thing he has ever heard and his heart might just burst with it.

Henry gives them all a minute before wandering over, bumping fists with them both, and announcing, “Well congratulations, Hashtag Pynch. You two are going to make beautiful babies.”

As Adam pops the champagne, the balloons let out a momentary glow. Gansey raises a toast, Noah starts the music, and they spend the night drinking and dancing and laughing, in the glow of friendship and fireflies.

Orla is their wedding planner and revels in perfecting every detail. They love their friends so much that they decide they don’t want a best man or maid of honour, but Ronan asks Gansey to give him away. Gansey wells up again and chokes out “Ronan Niall Lynch, it would be the greatest honour of my life”.

Adam asks Blue to walk him down the aisle and they joke about the irony of her “giving him away”.

Noah follows with Opal and flowers, and Henry quietly darts around taking photos. Maura and Matthew both cry a little, and even Declan is seen sniffing, suspiciously.

Adam’s mum turns up outside the church just before the service. She gives him an awkward squeeze and says she can’t stay but she wanted to wish him the best. She scurries away, eyes averted, but for Adam, it’s enough.

He already has so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote YES Australia.


End file.
